Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from any where, whether an episode, game, or an interview. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. for April 2010 Support # if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it with —~~~~ Oppose # WHAT? i don't get it. Where is it from. Surely there are better ones out there. 00:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) # It's only funny as a follow-up to the oath earlier in the episode. --Rognik 05:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Comment It's from Hip Hip Parade, duh. If you watched the episode, you would know. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]02:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Well I only watch Disney Channel and it hasn't aired on that so thanks for acting like I'm a dumb person, but I don't get Disney XD so you can't blame me for not knowing. I still stick with my decision though. 02:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * I don't have Disney XD either, but that's pretty much what YouTube is for. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]00:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) * I hate YouTube 18:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) * Well, tough luck for you since you're too stubborn about it to even want to watch the new episodes the day they come out to Disney XD even though you don't have it, but you do have the Internet. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]01:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * I am ''not ''stubborn. I just choose not to youse Youtube because I believe it is a bad site. I don't care what you think about it. I just din't like it so respect my opinion please. 23:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Support # if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it with —~~~~ Oppose # That's just weird. 22:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Support # I like this one. Doofenshmirtz is really hilarious. Phineas18 05:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) # I think this one is the best. The others are either gross or don't make sense unless you watch the episode # Ha Ha Funny! 18:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Opppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it with —~~~~ Comment * We don't need your sass here. You can oppose without being so rude about it. I may have to talk to the admins about this, 'cause you're getting pretty out of line with insulting people with what they choose to nominate. I find this to be a funny quote, and if I didn't, I would oppose nicely without insulting anybody. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]00:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : Who RU TALKING To? Support # if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it with —~~~~ Opppose 1. Although I laughed through this entire speech, I don't exactly believe it should be the Quote of the Month. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 01:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC)